


the first time i saw you

by woopsforgotadam



Series: Tenebrae et lux se invicem sequuntur (umbra verse) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Meeting, Gen, Gildarts and Ivan starring in: Best Friends, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: Ivan and Gildarts return from a quest and meet the newest member of Fairy Tail.





	the first time i saw you

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Ivan and Leona meeting! Also starring: Isley being Like That. Jio being fond of her girlfriend. Gildarts and Ivan being Like That.

Gildarts had an arm around his shoulders, as he always tended to do. The weight was a familiar one and strangely, did not bother Ivan as much as people would think. He glanced over at Gildarts who was laughing still and Ivan shook his head in the most fondest of ways. “It was not _that _funny, Gilly.”

“Ugh, that nickname!” Gildarts complained, but it was as empty as all the threats Ivan shot at him when the other was being quite annoying. Gildarts pulled Ivan closer and said, “I need a name for you other than nurse naggart. What’s your middle name, again?”

“I am  _ not  _ telling you.” Ivan pushed his best friend off of him and huffed. They were getting closer to the Guild now. “And don’t try asking my father, ironically enough, I don’t think he’d remember.” At that, Gildarts began to snort again. Ivan had no idea where he got the energy from because they both just came back from a tiring quest. Perhaps it was the feeling of a job well done, or maybe the hefty amount of jewels they now both had. He was unsure and was not going to ask Gildarts. Asking him where he got his energy normally upped that energy tenfold.

Ivan knew his best friend well.

Gildarts practically kicked open the door to the guild and announced, “We are back and ready for more!”

Ivan followed him into Fairy Tail and shook his head. “You are asking for Isley to hit you, Gilly.”

Gildarts turned on his heel but before a word could get out, a vine slapped in in the face. Across the hall stood Isley Kane, her hair was longer now than it was a year ago when she joined the Guild; but she still had that angry expression. Next to her sitting calmly at a table was Jio Jones, who was in the middle of reading a book in the guild hall. And next to her, was. Well, someone Ivan had never met before.

She had yellow hair, some of it fell in front of her face but most of she had moved to a ponytail. On her face were two band-aids, on her nose and her left cheek, and she was smiling as she watched Isley and Gildarts argue with each other. She wore a bright yellow jacket and had earrings that he could see from here, shaped like lightning bolts. He blinked and looked away from her before she could notice his slight starring. She must be new to the guild, Ivan thought.

Gildarts suddenly jumped behind him and grabbed his arms as he placed his face against Ivan’s back. “Ivan, please, you’re my only hope! Save me from that vine monster!”

Ivan sighed. “Gilly, you could destroy her vines easily with your crash magic.”

“And risk her wrath? No way!” Ivan snorted and looked at Isley.

“Isley, we just got back.” Ivan’s voice was tired, he was not sure if it would work. As it was, the woman sighed and called back her vines.

“You make a good point, Ivan. But how will Gildarts know I missed him if I don’t attack him?” She asked and Ivan shrugged. It was a valid point. 

“Don’t agree!” Gildarts’ chin now rested on on Ivan’s shoulder. “You’ll only fuel her!”

“I think you can handle Isley, Gilly.” Ivan turned his head and smiled at him. “You’re just an easy target at times.”

Gildarts’ expression became, somehow, more scandalized. Across from Hall, Ivan heard Jio sigh and heard a book closing. “Isley, don’t be mean to Gildarts just yet. We need to introduce our newest member.”

Ivan and Gidlarts both turned to the blond woman who now was waving at them. “Heya! I’m Leona Floros, just joined a week ago.”

“While you two were out on your quest slash date,” Isley wrapped her arms around the blonde woman from behind, “Jio and I scored a new team member before you two could snatch her up and force her to third wheel.”

Quick to correct Isley, Gildarts and Ivan both said, “We are not dating!”

“Isley, what did I just say?” Jio sighed, but then she smiled at them. Ivan noted that she seemed a little tired, despite the fact it was the middle of the day. Must have been another late night for her. Probably reading.

“Besides,” Gildarts had left the safe spot behind Ivan to walk over to them. Ivan followed him. “She’s really going to be thirdhweeling with you two.”

“Ah, I figured that out on my first quest.” Leona had said. Isley, as mature as she was, stuck her tongue out at Gildarts. “But I like it here so far. Fairy Tail is pretty fun, you know?”

Ivan sat down across from her and offered a shrug. “Fun is a word for it. I like it enough.”

Gildarts sat next to him. “Ivan’s mom is the main healer of the guild, watch out for him too because if you don’t go to heal he will become his true form: Nurse Naggart.”

Ivan glared at Gildarts as Isley and Jio laughed. “Gildarts says that because he is scared of Healers. Good thing his best friend is one, right? Well, a Healer in training.”

“I think I’ll become well acquainted with her then. I can be er...well. Accident prone is the nicest way of saying it.” Leona joked. She pointed at the band aids on her face. “These are from rocks that fell on my face.”

“How did...rocks fall on your face?” Ivan could not help but to ask.

“Here it comes.” Gilly said next to him, which earned him a slight slap from Ivan. Leona for her part seemed both entertained as well as embarrassed. If the slight blush on her smiling face was anything to go by.

“There was a boulder falling on me. Isley was stopping the caravan filled with stolen supplies and Jio was handcuffing those we already captured. And one of them was an Earth mage. So, uh. Well.” She scratched her neck. “He threw a boulder at me and I hit it with lightning. Some of the rocks still hit me because I broke it t pieces.”

Ivan smiled at her and Gildarts laughed a bit. Isley and Jio smiled as well and it was Isley who leaned over and said, “She didn’t even notice the hits she got until Jio pointed out the blood on her face.”

Leona put her head in her hands now. “Isley, please!”

“It was cute.” Jio said with a shrug. She winked at them all. “Definitely a good fit for Fairy Tail, no?”

“I would say so,” Gildarts agreed. “If you ever get tired of third wheeling the lovebirds, you can always join Ivan and I too. We’re always welcome to new members.”

Isley had something to say about that, too. And as the rest of them began to lightly bicker in the guild hall, Ivan found himself smiling, just a bit. He wouldn’t trade any of this for the world. Leona had picked herself up and showed she was capable of keeping up with Isley and Gildarts just as well. Jio had sighed, but looked fond as she opened her book again. Ivan just watched them all quietly. He had caught the orange eyes of Leona though, and found she was smiling at him.

“Is it always like this?” she asked him as Isley and Gildarts began to arm wrestle across the table.

“Unfortunately.” Ivan answered. “Welcome to Fairy Tail, Leona Floros.”

“Why thank you, Ivan Dreyar.” He had not told her his last name, but then again, he did look a little like his Father, the guild master. They had the same eye shape. She must have heard. He hoped she heard of him more from Rob than Kane at very least. “I am...happy to be here, though.”

“And we’re happy to have you.” The words left his mouth before he could stop them and Ivan felt. Well, mildly embarrassed. It turned into a more major form of embarrassed when Leona had graced him with a bright, very genuine smile in response. He swallowed. He was never good at making friends, Gildarts was an accident and Isley and Jio happened because of Gildarts, Ivan was sure. But. He was happy to have this, at least. 

“I uh. I need to go visit my mother. Let her know I am back and all.” Isley and Gildarts were too wrapped up in their...game to notice. Jio was too focused on her book.

Leona blinked at him. “Oh! Alrighty, it was nice to meet you Ivan.” He looked around and then his eyes landed on Leona. 

“Do you...want to join me? You might as well meet her now.” Ivan offered.

Leona nodded and stood. “You’re right, I’m bound to get injured again, aren’t I?”

“Hopefully not by something in your control this time.”

Leona laughed at that and Ivan found himself joining her. The pair walked back out of the Guild, unseen by their friends.


End file.
